


TagTeam- A Stein x Reader x Spirit smutty, smutty fanfic

by disturbingandstrange



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbingandstrange/pseuds/disturbingandstrange
Summary: You're a witch, and you know that your soul is highly coveted by Lord Death. One late night, when you're walking home, you're approached by a meister and his weapon...
Relationships: Franken Stein/Reader, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Reader
Kudos: 86





	TagTeam- A Stein x Reader x Spirit smutty, smutty fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> work by @defnotacultleader on discord  
> love yall

“Well well, what do we have here?” A voice echoes through the alleyway behind you. It’s a man’s voice, pleasant in tone, but there’s something sinister about the way his steps fall on the pavement. And there’s this… _clicking_ noise. Its sends shivers down your spine. You turn from the direction you were heading in to face him.

In front of you is a tall, pale man, his lab coat indicating that he could be some sort of doctor. He’s attractive, in a sense, light grey hair flopping over his face in that “devil may care” kinda way. _Fuck._ He’s holding a long, sharp looking scythe in his grip, leaning on it nonchalantly. You can’t see his eyes through the glint of the light on his glasses, but somehow you can just feel that you don’t like the way he’s looking at you.

“I take it you’re a meister, then?” You ask, already planning an escape. _Can I run? Is he fast enough to catch me?_ You’re a smart sort of witch, surely there’s something you can do to avoid this confrontation. “I’m… I’m not afraid of you!” He doesn’t respond to your bold claim in words. Instead, the corners of his mouth turn upwards in a sort of grin, though there is no warmth to be found in his expression.

Without warning, he strikes, though you don’t feel the sharp pain that you know the scythe is so capable of inflicting on you. You see a flash of steel, but he clearly had’t directed the blow at you, or else you would have- _Oh_. As you look down in surprise at your chest, the first thing that you notice is that the front of your shirt has been sliced open. The second thing that you notice is that the same thing happened to the front of your bra, and as they fall off of your shoulders you feel your face flush red in embarrassment.

“Wha-“ you start, your brain working hard to register exactly what’s happening. He breaks into a sprint but he’s fast, so fast, and before you can hear his scythe clatter to the ground he’s on you. His hands, scarred and stitched up, secure your wrists and he pulls you into his torso. You’re suddenly _very_ aware of your partial nudity, your breasts completely exposed to the cold night air. The man behind you is cold too, a fact that makes you shiver with dread. Your bare nipples harden with the knowledge that this man, could, in fact, kill you.

“Now… I think you’re going to be a good little girl for me, don’t you?” He coos, and you feel a jolt of arousal shoot through you at his words. _No, damnit. We’re fighting, not fucking_. One of his hands shifts to his pocket for something that you didn’t want to imagine. Instead of some sort of torture device, though, he pulls out a red marker.

“W-what?” He uncaps in his teeth and brings it to your abdomen, proceeding to drag a red mark along the length of it before going back and doing the same thing width-wise, making a strange intersection.

“ _I can’t wait to get inside you…_ ”

Normally you would have laughed at the innuendo of the threat, but you can’t seem to muster the courage. Eyes widening in fear, you see a new instrument out of the corner of your eye; a sharp, evil looking scalpel.

“N-no!” You squeal, writhing in his hold despite the fact that his grip on you is as strong as a vice.

“Stop that,” his voice commands, suddenly deep and gritty in your ear. It would’ve been arousing, if it weren’t for the threat of vivisection. _Who am I kidding? It’s still pretty hot._ You don’t know why, but you do as he commands. “Good girl.” His words make you scrunch your face up in shame.

“Stein. That’s enough.” A different voice, tired-sounding and irritated, shifts your attention back down the alleyway. A man with dark red hair stood up from the ground, and it wasn’t hard to infer that this was the scythe the man holding you had been wielding.“We’re supposed to take her soul, not her kidneys.” Stein’s grasp loosens ever so slightly and he tucks the scalpel behind his ear, allowing you a deep breath of relief. He reaches up to crank the huge screw in his head and that grinding clicking noise from before travels down your spine. When he’s done doing… whatever it is that that does, his arm comes to loop around your waist.

“Aw, Spirit. Such a killjoy. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t also like to be inside this pretty little specimen.” The red haired man (Spirit, you assume) seems to have not registered your half-nudity until now, because the moment he looks at your chest his face goes beet red and a steady stream of blood jets from his nose. The arm around you squeezes tighter and you yelp desperately. Stein whole body is pressed into yours, his chin coming to rest over your shoulder. “I would appreciate your verbal consent, but… well, I think I can read your soul well enough to know where this is going.”

_He… what? If he could read your soul than that means…_

“Please, your soul wavelength got all jittery the moment you saw me. Did you really think that I, a professor at the DWMA, wouldn’t be able to do that much?” He lets go of your wrists but keeps a firm hold around you, his free fingers now trailing up your torso, over your breasts (earning him a shudder from you) and finally coming to rest on your throat. Despite your every rational thought telling you that this was a bad idea, the heat in your core was starting to become unbearable. His hips are grinding into your ass, now, and you can feel his hardening cock through his pants.

So you do something unexpected. So unexpected, in fact, that you even startle yourself with your next words.

“Fuck me.”

Stein seems to have also been startled by your words, because he turns his face to look at you head on.

“What?” His voice is even slightly different, clearly taken aback by your bold assertion. He sounds less sure of himself.

“Come on, just fuck me already. Both of you. I just… god, you’re making me so horny like this,” you practically moan, and the fingers on your neck tighten ever so slightly.

“Well then, Spirit? Are you just going to stand there with your nosebleed or are you gonna help me take care of this little pet?”

When the other man in the alleyway looks up, the expression that he wears is not the calm, collected face you saw him wear at first. And it isn’t the lustful, embarrassed face that you expected him to have. No; as he wipes away the blood from his nose with the heel of his palm, you meet his eyes. And there, in his eyes, you saw the darkest, purest expression of lust that you’ve ever seen in a man. _Oh fuck. Fuck._ It hits you like a brick what you’ve just brought upon yourself. Two men, two men of _terrifying_ powers if you could take a guess... and you invited them to fuck you.

Before you can react to the new man approaching you, Stein spins you around to press your bare torso into his chest. He trails a finger along your collarbone, down into the dip of your breasts, and look up at him fully for the first time. He’s quite handsome, even with the scars criss-crossing his face. Tentatively, you reach up, take his glasses off, and tuck them away in his lab coat pocket. To your surprise, he actually lets you.

His mouth dips down to kiss you deeply, grabbing you by the neck and pulling you deeper.You groan at the feeling, his lips cold but surprisingly soft. Curious, you take his lower lip between your teeth and tug, He hisses out a soft noise of pleasure before holding you still.

“Wh-“ the questions dies in your throat before you can even ask. There’s a second body pressed to you now, this one warm and almost as tall as the man in front of you. The second man’s hands squeeze your hips with a delicious amount of force, digging into the soft flesh of your ass. He nudges your ear with his nose before leaning into to whisper.

“Don’t worry princess, I’ll take good care of you.” He nibbles at your ear affectionately before leaning down and kissing your neck. You can feel his erection, too, grinding into you while his kisses get more aggressive. His teeth scrape against your skin, his lips sucking hard enough that you know you’ll be bruised tomorrow.

As Spirit holds you, Stein steps back, just watching the scene before him. It looks as if he’s trying to calculate something, but with the ministrations of the man behind you you can’t muster up the breath to ask.

“Aha!” He exclaims. Spirit gives a groan of distaste at his friend’s epiphany, but you can’t help but find it somewhat endearing. “I know what the problem is…”

His scalpel is back in his hand now, and you wriggle around just a little bit to try and escape, but to no avail.

"Wait-"

Spirit’s arms are like vices around you. Stein’s on you now, the dangerous instrument looking so natural in his grip, but the pain never comes. “You’re still wearing this,” he comments giddily, kneeling in front of you to access the skirt that covered your drenched panties. The scalpel, long and sharp, cuts easily through the fabric of your skirt. Spirit’s hand shifts, massaging you through your panties, and Stein watches your face closely as you’re teased.

“Spirit, I think she’ll need a little bit more than that if you’re trying to please her. Allow me.” His long fingers hook under your panties and drag them down your legs, leaving you completely exposed to the cold night air and the two men you’re stood between. His quickly replaces Spirit’s, but he was far more concerned with the specifics. He poked at your entrance with a tentative digit, his finger coming away covered in your slick.

“My my, you’re really enjoying this, hm?” He lifts the wetted finger up to his mouth and licks it, and _wow_ did you wish that that tongue were on you. "Enjoying two strangers at the same time?" You flinch as he rubs his thumb over your clit, a high pitched moan erupting from your chest.

“Princess, as much as I love to hear you whine for us, I think you need to put that mouth to better use,” Spirit groans. His grinding, while desperate, is clearly not doing it for him. “Get on your knees for daddy, hm?” You do as you’re told, but before you can assume a comfortable position, your hips are yanked back into a solid body. Stein has you sat in his lab, your legs spread over his while he continues to toy with you.

“I think she can suck you off just fine from here. After all, I’m quite enjoying this anatomy lesson,” he chuckles.

You face the red haired man, looking up at him through fluttering lashes as you open your mouth wide. He unbuckles his belt and quickly relieves himself of his pants, his rock-hard cock slapping you in the face as it springs free. It’s bigger than you expected from him, and the head is already slick with pre-cum. With excitement pulsing in your veins you lick a stripe along the length of him before fully sheathing the full length of him into your throat. You gag a little bit but force yourself to take in a breath through your nose; and yet, even this breath is interrupted.

Not only are you throat-fucking the gorgeous man in front of you, but the man you’re sitting on decides to push two of his playful fingers into your dripping cunt. He begins to massage your insides, muttering about the details of your anatomy while his forehead rests on your back. You groan with pleasure, and Spirit’s hands tighten in your hair.

“God, fuck, please make more of those beautiful noises, princess. It makes my cock feel even better when I’m fucking your throat like this,” he moans out, his voice cracking in a way that fills you with the desire to taste his cum in your mouth. Stein continues to scissor his fingers inside of you, then proceeds to add a third, already stretching you further than you were used to. In addition to the stimulation of your dripping pussy, he begins to circle your clit with a thumb. You cry out, the scream muffled by the cock in your mouth, and big tears start to form in your eyes from the repetitive throat-fucking you’re enduring.

Spirit pulls away, crouching down to cup your face.

“Are you alright?” He asks, his voice suddenly concerned. The look on his face makes your heart melt, but the fingers in your pussy don’t slow down and _fuck you need it so bad_.

“I’m ok,” you barely choke out, the waves of pleasure making your voice shaky. “Please, daddy, cum in my mouth.”

“Oh, no, princess. I think we both know where daddy wants to cum.”

Stein laughs behind you, and you’re raised up from your seat so that he can unbuckle his pants as well. When his cock springs free, you can already tell that you aren’t going to be able to walk for days after this. His length is slightly longer than Spirit’s, but also slightly thinner.

“C’mon, pet. You can have your seat back now,” he croons, sitting back down and patting his thigh. You shiver in delight and you swing on leg of him, straddling his hips as you steady yourself on his broad shoulders. He holds his cock steady for you as you lower yourself onto him.

With just the tip, just can already feel the stretch, and you plan to sink yourself onto him slowly when _SLAP_. His hands push your hips down and he seats himself fully inside you. You scream out in pleasure and pain, your hands balling in his lab coat as he lifts you again just to slam you back down onto him. Behind you, the death scythe slides his cock against your asscheeks, rutting into you for any type of stimulation.

“God, I can’t-“ his voice cracks out desperately, begging for entrance. He starts to push himself into your dripping cunt right next to Stein’s already-larger-than-your-used-to cock. Eyes widening, you can tell what he's trying to do. _Holy fuck. Im gonna die. I’m actually going to die._

He pushes into you with a significant of effort and you can’t hold back your cries for relief, _anything_. Then, they start to move. Or rather, they start to move _you_. Stein grabs your thighs and continues to ram you down on the two cocks like you’re his personal cocksleeve. Spirit, on the other hand, has a handful of your hair and is slamming himself into you at the same tempo you’re bouncing to.

“Fuckkk, that’s it princess, you’re so good for us” he groans, their combined noises of pleasure like a melody in your ears. He yanks your hair back and you arch your back to accommodate his grip. Taking your vulnerable neck as an invitation, Stein leans forward and takes the sensitive skin into his teeth, sucking what you knew would be a gnarly bruise for at least the next week.

“Cum for us, doll. Come on our cocks so fucking hard,” Stein growls into your neck, his thumb rubbing frantic circles on your clit. It’s so much, so so much, you can’t breathe right or think straight. All you know is these two men who you just met, and their cocks stirring up your insides.

“C-cum ins-s-side me, please, daddy, master, I need it-“ your fucked out voice sounds so pitiful, echoing off the walls of the alleyway with the slapping of their thighs against yours. You can feel your orgasm coming, approaching fast, too fast, like when you miscalculate the speed of a car and before you know it-

“Fuck!!!” You scream into the night air, no one to witness your ecstasy except for these two men and the moon. You fuck you through it, your tight pussy clenching around them and sending them into their own gasping climaxes. The feeling of hot cum spilling into you, filling up the minimal space that was left inside your cunt, dribbling down the sides of their cocks and your inner thighs.

You all stay like that, panting, trying desperately to catch your breath. You collapse forward onto stein’s chest and Spirit comes to sit next to you, rubbing comforting circles on your back.

“Shit, that was-“ you start.

“yeah,” Spirit answers. “Yeah, it was. So… What do we do now?”

“… I think we should keep her. As a little pet for us to play with. How does that sound, hm? We don’t take your soul and you come home with us?” Stein suggests, and you honestly couldn’t feel happier. Life as a witch is dangerous, and you know that if living with one or both of these two is as exciting as tonight was, it’s absolutely worth it.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
